Talk:Kermit Sketches: Miscellaneous
Unknown sketch Does anyone know anything about this sketch? I only have the last 1-2 seconds of it. --MuppetVJ (talk) 02:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :It seems to match the "Three Bears Play" entry, the last on the page. But the image (Henrik uploaded it) comes from a Sesamstrasse episode, so I don't know if any English version circulates. It fits Kermit's attire, the background, and most likely the Fat Blue character would be the stagehand. If Henrik or anyone else still has the dubbed version handy, we could likely confirm. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:33, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's that one. Here's the full German dub http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-ghc05e37g - Oscarfan (talk) 02:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sesame Workshop rights to, re: Web Video Player Does Sesame Workshop still have limited distribution rights to Kermit? Because 39 skits of his appear on the Web Video Player. This all just conflicts with the Sesame Street News Flash introduction text. -- Zanimum 16:54, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :SW never lost the rights to distribute their own content that had Kermit in it. I don't know where that line came from, but it's wrong. —Scott (talk) 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just rewrote that paragraph which had several other problems. It now presents the facts we know and doesn't rely on speculation. —Scott (talk) 17:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) redlinked EKAs * Episode 2283 - The Count's Elevator Job * Episode 2403 - The Wonderful World of T-Shirts * Episode 2895 - Mystery Box previously cited as season... I just noticed that, for the Kermit sketches that do not have episode numbers listed under "earliest known appearances", in the "earliest known appearances" space it says "previously categorized under season (insert season here); pending sourced information". However, this page never sorted Kermit's skits by season (in fact, I think Sesame Street News Flash was the only page for Kermit sketches that had listed seasons for the sketches), so how are some sketches previously listed under certain sketches if Kermit's sketch pages never had the skits arranged by season in the first place? I especially noticed this for the skits where Kermit draws something. On this page, it says that they were all previously listed as season 4 sketches, but looking at the picture from the sketch where Kermit drew a 2, it's obvious that that one is from a later season than the ones where Kermit drew the letters K and M. For those two sketches, Kermit wore a double collar, which he wore from 1970 or 1971 untill 1975 or 1976, and in the 2 sketch he wore one collar, which he wore before 1971 and after 1975 or 1976, and the Kermit puppet looks like one from the late 1970s as opposed to the first season (personally, I think the skits with Kermit drawing the letters K and M look like they are from the third season, but it's just speculation on my part). --Minor muppetz 07:40, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :It looks like Phil added those. — Scott (talk) 16:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :: Tis I who added the citations. There weren't any episodes listings for the sketches and I didn't like seeing that they weren't any citations for Kermit Sketches except for the Sesame Street News Flash segments earlier. For Kermit Draws The Letter M and K I think they were from Season 3 you can notice the verison of Kermit being used. For Kermit Draws The Number 2 , I hadn't seen the sketch before so I guessed they would be from 1971/72 since the rest were there, Ernie and Jim 22:45, 22 December 2006 (UTC)